<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lesson to be learnt by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454867">Lesson to be learnt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rimming, Spanking, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, don - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul's behaviour is getting out of hand. Or, rather, into Ringo's hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lesson to be learnt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had a dream about Paul acting like a brat and 🥴🥴🥴</p><p>please, notice the trigger warnings and don't read if you know it could upset you, and, obviously, do not comment if you decided to read, nevertheless, and got upset</p><p>everything's fictional, ofc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Paul'd been difficult would be an understatement. Ever since John decided he wanted a day for himself Ringo had wished he could do magic -- the first thing he would do would be to trick that bossy creature into sleeping, so he could read his comics in peace.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody had already received a good earful from his highness. Everything was awful -- Brian. Nothing worked as smoothly as it was supposed to -- Mal. There were plenty of fellas who actually knew how to play the guitar without acting like a toddler -- George, who, naturally, stumbled out, barely holding back tears and going to sleep on Brian's sofa. </p><p> </p><p>Ringo, himself, had been spared any verbal attack and he decided against retreating to his room, too. What if something happened?</p><p> </p><p>But, if the multiple lethal stares thrown his way were of any indication, he should brace himself for it. He sunk deeper into the sofa, anxiously focusing on the letters, pretending to be somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>Swooosh.</p><p> </p><p>The book was knocked off his grasp by the furious McCartney.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really reading a book now? Shouldn't you be at least a little worried about our future?" With a scrunched nose, Paul eyed the piece of literature on the floor. "Well, sorry, not a book. Is that why you get on well with George? Coz you share the mindset of a kid?"</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Ringo stayed still, trying to process the venom of those words, but, as soon as he heard Paul sneering angrily, he jumped up to the action, yanking Paul down by his hand to splay him over his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"You fucking brat, that's enough, time for a good spanking."</p><p> </p><p>Paul broke off from his perplexed trance, his body squirming from Ringo's hold, to no avail as he underestimated his bandmate's strength, realising the predicament he found himself in. He turned to his biggest asset -- screaming as if the building was on fire. "Let me go, you wanker, LET ME GO, you aren't touching me, you fucking moron."</p><p> </p><p>Ringo's excitement subdued, and he could think clearly, Paul did need a good punishment as he became too used to everyone turning their head away whenever he behaved like an arrogant primadonna. He fished up a clean handkerchief and stuffed it between those plump lips to muffle any sounds, ignoring the glare of anger. </p><p> </p><p>He rearranged the boy, so his hands were restricted, his own sliding over Paul's backside, then tapping it slightly. "Seems I am touching you, after all, and you can bet those puppy eyes of yours ain't going to stop me." </p><p> </p><p>Paul yelled when he delivered the first slap, not very harsh, mind you, but not too soft either. It took another 3 blows till Paul started to kick his legs vigorously, angry words seeping through his gag.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, Ringo would do anything to avoid any kind of confrontation, especially if it included screaming, but that day something broke -- every single jab Paul had made, all the remarks about his bandmates, even John, every single time he forced them to redo already perfect song -- and he knew, there was no way Paul could bribe him to forget this.</p><p> </p><p>He patiently waited for the lad to calm down, or exhaust himself, rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back. Once the body stopped jerking and the words turned into laboured breaths, the hand was back, resting on the curve of Paul's bum.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I think you would remember this better without the stupid fabric." The sadist in him enjoyed the gasp of horror, as he swiftly reached under McCartney's body to undo his belt and fly, before sliding it down, Paul's drawers in tow, exposing the paleness of the plump flesh.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't bother to properly undress him, the garments pooling around Paul's knees serving as restrictions. Not after he noticed a semi-hard object rubbing over his lap. "So, you do enjoy this after all, eh?" He mocked fondly, fingers tickling the bare butt cheeks, feeling Paul squirming away, shaking his head to signal no. "Aww, come on, those rumours about you enjoying canning must be true, too, then." Paul stilled, silently confirming the suspicion, and Ringo felt a need to reassure him. After all, he wasn't here to kink shame. "Is all good, Paulie, I can keep a secret, tho, I must say it's very funny, you'd been laughing at George for being a kid, but I doubt he got spanked on a bare arse in the last 5 years." He squeezed the soft flesh before diving into it with verve.</p><p> </p><p>Paul gave up any fighting, but the screaming, albeit muffled, hadn't dropped an octave. Ringo couldn't help but wonder what other sounds could he draw from the man, he seemed to be sinfully vocal. When he sensed Paul's attempts at rubbing against him, he delivered a loud whack to both of the cheeks as a warning.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the deed was done, and Ringo glanced at Paul's tush as if it was a painting. The redness in the wake of his spanks contrasting the milky thighs,  soft sobs accompanying the visual delight.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, Ringo sat Paul on his lap, facing him. He looked so deliciously shocked -- hair ruffled, face red, eyes bulging, and yet, his erect cock proudly pressed against his belly. Ringo cleared the tears mixed with saliva and snot with his sleeve, then brushed Paul's bangs aside, cocking his chin to make eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>"There!" He glanced at Paul's dick again, reintroducing the idea of making him whine and mewl, chuckling when Paul's cheeks flushed even more as he tried to avert his gaze despite the firm grasp on his chin. Ringo traced the outline of Paul's erection with a feather-like touch, examining the reactions. As soon as a shivering moan escaped Paul's lips, he decided to add a wicked twist to the punishment. </p><p> </p><p>Retreating his hand, Ringo positioned Paul on the sofa, his bum facing the ceiling, before rushing to lock the door.</p><p> </p><p>The spanking really had to exhaust the bassist, as he hadn't even made a move to undo his gag. But again, it also could be the humiliation. </p><p> </p><p>Ringo kneeled next to him, observing the curve of Paul's bum, his fury thighs...before planting a chaste kiss to the red marks. Paul's head shot up, his eyes wide, as he hummed in discomfort. He lifted his hand to undo the gag, but Ringo only tutted, taking Paul's dainty wrist into his hand again. "Ah, I don't think so, we aren't finished yet, you do want a reward, don't you, kitten? Wanna cum?"</p><p> </p><p>Paul didn't answer, stubbornly hiding his face.</p><p> </p><p>Ringo rolled his eyes as he began gently pinching the sore skin, giggling at the little yipees Paul let out. "So? Cat got your tongue? You weren't at the loss of words an hour ago. Wanna come?"</p><p> </p><p>Paul lay still but tried to formulate something audible. "You want me to put that out of your mouth, darling?" Ringo cooed, then did so, just as Paul gave a slight nod. He rested on his cheek, panting as he was getting used to not having a hanky stuffed inside his gob, lips red and shining with saliva.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Ringo busied himself with getting him rid of the useless trousers, caressing his legs in the process, then asked again. "Want to get off, hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, Paul nodded, croaking a quiet yes. Ringo grinned victoriously, gathering the lying man up to his arms, carrying him to the bedroom. Once in, he hiked the remaining garment, a crisp, white shirt, up and over Paul's head, leaving him naked. He pondered all the possibilities he had, eyes drawn to the round backside, noticing how Paul wanted to cover himself up.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be shy, Paulie, you want to come, you are going to come." He led him to the spacious bed, enjoying the way Paul followed him, arranging him into a kneeling position, before taking his tie to bind his wrist together, causing Paul to lose his balance and land squarely on his face. Ringo cackled, couldn't help it when Paul glared at him as if to scold him. "What the fuck Rings?" It was a sight to behold, truly, legs spread as he tried to gain balance, crimson arse pushed to the air, and still, trust McCartney to boss everyone around even when he was the one in a compromising position. </p><p> </p><p>"Shhh," Ringo soothed as he climbed closer, observing Paul's ass. Taunt, round, bubbly, made to be worshipped. He leaned in, nuzzling the molested flesh, then rubbed it with his stubbled cheek. "Oof" Paul let out a whine, high pitched one, as he began to shake his ass to escape the torture. It spurred Ringo on, he had never seen somebody moving this sensually, and the helplessness only provoked him to hold Paul in place, while he switched between nibbling, pinching and taunting with his stubble.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled off to observe his work, before spreading Paul's cheeks to reveal the puckered hole. It was mesmerising -- pink, totally hairless (quite a wonder taking into account the amount of hair Paul had anywhere else), inviting him to smother it with attention. He had never done anything like that to a girl, let alone a fella, but surely it couldn't be that different. At that point, Paul began to scream, getting the gist of what Ringo's plan was, mortified by the image of himself lying spread like a girl. All his pride was gone as he pleaded the drummer to stop, wiggling around. It only earned him a rough kneading, which hurt like hell, the skin sensitive, eventually, he submitted. Didn't have any other option.</p><p> </p><p>Ringo began planting butterfly kisses around the circle, gradually getting closer and closer, before tentatively tickling it with the tip of his tongue. Paul tried to escape the touches at first but soon began to shake from the stimulation, legs spreading uncontrollably wide, as Ringo wormed his tongue in, rolling it around the tight passage while supporting Paul's balance. He couldn't get enough of the moans now spilling freely from Paul's mouth, getting higher with each lick. He wanted to make Paul cum, really did, but at the same time, the desperation behind those yelps tasted like the sweetest dessert. He nibbled at the rim, earning himself a whine, before he sneaked a hand between Paul's legs, encircling his erection. Paul yelled, a beautiful sound adding a sinful effect to Ringo's slurping, and came, hips jerking wildly as Ringo rode him through it.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't waste a second to untie Paul's hands, massaging them to let the blood flow, before flipping him over, securing him with an additional tie to the bedpost, strung arms creating a shape of a ypsilon. </p><p> </p><p>Paul's chest heaved in synchronisation with his deep breaths as the high of his intense orgasm wore off. He blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the sharp light. His expressive face helped Ringo to pinpoint the exact moment the reality hit him -- eyes widening, mouth creating a surprised o shape, hands twitching to free themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I," he raked his mind for something witty to say, glancing confusedly at the drummer. "I already came!" Ringo had to swallow an urge to laugh, poor naive Paulie. He sat on Paul's legs, just in case he would think of thrashing around again and tapped the cute button-like nose. "I know, I know, but I think you deserve even more. Don't you agree?" His fingers started to move upwards, slowly tracing Paul's soft stomach, his ribs and torso, noticing how the muscles jumped with each touch. "Such a sensitive boy, you are, Paulie."</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a bit malicious, Ringo caressed Paul's biceps, smiling at the way the muscles jerked and Paul's fruitless attempts to escape. He started to fidget again, huffing when it proved to be pointless. Ringo clicked his tongue in disapproval, he liked having Paul on display like that -- squirming and helpless -- but he had absolutely no energy left to fight. "You really do need to make everything special, huh? Don't worry I'll tire you."</p><p> </p><p>He began to tickle the poor boy, fingers aiming directly at the most sensitive spots, Paul put up a fight like a lion, trying to avoid the sensation of Ringo attacking his sides, neck and belly. He broke into giggles, legs twitching under Ringo's weight, desperate to get a break. Ringo did ease up a bit but never ceased his ministrations to let Paul know what could happen. "Done fighting? Hmmm?" He poked his ribs to let him know he should use words. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes." Paul squeaked, afraid to make Ringo unsatisfied with the lack of response. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, limbs were trembling from all the straining, but, most importantly, his dick had raised to attention, twitching against his abdomen. It was humiliating, especially when he could feel Ringo's blue eyes boring into his, scrutinising every tiny detail. He LICKED his arse, for fuck's sake, while he trembled and moaned like a harlot. Paul supposed the spanking was the worst, how wrong he had been.</p><p> </p><p>Paul's reaction didn't go unnoticed by Ringo. He must admit he neglected the twitching dick in favour of playing with Paul's booty, but seeing it from close proximity changed his mind. "See? Next time listen to your little friend here, seems like he knows what is good for you." </p><p> </p><p>One of Ringo's fingers slid lower, playing with the bush of pubic hair, before taking the pink head between his forefinger and thumb, rubbing it slightly and spreading the precome.</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh-." Paul moaned in surprise, awfully loud, immediately biting down on his lip to muffle himself. Completely against Ringo's plan. "Such a lovely voice,  mewling like a cute kitten. Now, if you move, I'm going to spank you again, yes?" He received a nod, this time allowing it, before sliding on his belly, making himself comfortable between Paul's legs.</p><p> </p><p>Originally, he reckoned a hand job would do, but it looked really endearing,   flushed and inviting. He started off with a few pumps to help Paul to get fully erect again then kissed a trail all the way to the head, where he suckled briefly, only to kiss down to the balls. He repeated the same drill, again and again, listening to Paul's breath getting more desperate. Finally, deciding to bring him close, Ringo sucked the mushy head into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue as his left hand jerked Paul off.</p><p> </p><p>He withdrew completely, once he felt the shaft pulse. The raspy sound from within Paul's throat was the best reward. He smiled apologetically "Can't rush it, you know."</p><p> </p><p>He waited for a while, leisurely tracing shapes on Paul's tummy before swallowing him again, this time all the way to the base. </p><p> </p><p>Paul wished he could tear off the restraints and hide in the bathroom. He felt Ringo's hands exploring every crevice of his body, a thin layer of perspiration covering it. He cringed at himself, daring to gaze down, immediately shutting his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ringo was watching him, of course, he was, as he sucked him off, tongue teasing the sensitive parts, bringing him to closer and closer. Paul pulled at the restraints to prevent any further embarrassment, being fairly positive Ringo wouldn't allow him again, despite the hazy state of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, as soon as his orgasm approached, Ringo retreated with a wet plop, toying with Paul's oversensitive cock. Gone was now the adorable, pink thing, it pulsed angrily in Ringo's fist, dark red from all the stimulation. Ringo had never had more fun.</p><p> </p><p>He scratched it lightly with his nail, enjoying the pained hiss and how it bobbed under his touch. A kiss was delivered to the tip, soft and barely there. "Does my little princess want to come?" He knew very well how those nicknames affected Paul, the blush spreading down his chest. "Hmmm?" He rubbed his face to it, watching as Paul struggled to keep still and speak up. Finally, after 10 more minutes filled with edging, Ringo decided he wanted to see Paul orgasm for the second time, fitting his entire length into his mouth, bobbing his head.</p><p> </p><p> Paul couldn't control the sounds he made even if he wanted to, his body trembling as the long-awaited stimulation finally pushed him over the edge. Ringo drank it all, holding Paul's jerking hips, leaving the dick in his mouth even after he came back, pointedly ignoring the grumbling sounds and strings of please's. </p><p> </p><p>He finally released him, patting his thighs as an apology. "Ups, got a bit carried away, not so hard with a beautiful thing like yourself." He got up and trod to the nearby nightstand, getting back with water. "Oh, don't strain yourself like that, Paulie," he scolded the raven-haired man, who was currently investing all his post-orgasm energy into flipping him a bird. </p><p> </p><p>Ringo decided not to punish him this time, bringing the glass to Paul's lips, watching as the other man gulped it down.</p><p> </p><p>"Now," he smeared the droplets of water dribbling down Paul's chin, "I think three is a nice number for this occasion, don't you agree?"</p><p> </p><p>"What, no, I-I, no, I CAN'T-"</p><p> </p><p>Paul began to tug at the restraints again, dangling his head from side to side, as he scooped his legs up to his chest. "Ritchie, I swear I can't, this-this was enough, please, I don't want-."</p><p> </p><p>Ringo didn't pay any attention to the words of protest because he couldn't tear his gaze off the bum Paul exposed in his pathetic attempt at covering himself up. It looked like a delicious piece of cake -- fluffy, smooth, the rouge marks playing the role of icing. "Or cherry on the top," Ringo chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Shush, luv, it's not like you are making rules now and, I'll make it great, warm you up real nice." </p><p> </p><p>He yanked Paul's legs down, cackling as he didn't even have to use any force before sitting astride on them again. Paul's face had gotten incredibly red as he eyed the older man warily. Ringo reciprocated the stare, exaggerating thoughtfulness.</p><p> </p><p>"Or maybe cool you down, seeing the rather bothered state you are in."</p><p> </p><p>All of the sudden the cold glass rested on the top of Paul's stomach, goosebumps breaking on his skin. "R-Ringo, d-don't-ple-please." The muscles of his stomach flexed, as Ringo casually moved the object up and down, before inching it closer to Paul's nipples. Pink and half-mast from the chill, they were impossible to overlook. Ringo encircled the left one, then shifted to the right nub, eager to see for himself how sensitive Paul was there. </p><p> </p><p>"Rumour has it McCartney likes his tits to be played with, is that true, Paulie?"</p><p> </p><p>Paul lay still for a moment as before when Ringo touched the matter of him enjoying being caned. He expressed his defiance by shaking all over, even trying to kick Ringo off, much like a wild horse. "Get off me, I hate you, you can't, I CAN'T, you motherfucker, I-AHh-"</p><p> </p><p>Unimpressed, Ringo decided to interrupt Paul's heated speech by bringing the glass directly to his right nipple, satisfied with the screech he could hear. "I think you can, honey, can't sell yourself this short." He repeated the taunting on the other one, glancing down at Paul's dick to see it twitch albeit remaining flaccid. "Yeah, your cock agrees we should hear more of those alluring sounds you make."</p><p> </p><p>The glass was thrown to the floor, before Ringo's fingers replaced it, rubbing Paul's puckered nipples, deliberately slow. </p><p> </p><p>Paul frowned as he tried to block any more moans. It felt good, however awful that sounded, his own body betraying him by responding to every touch. He chewed hard on the inside of his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Ringo must appreciate the effort if anything. But enough was enough, and he didn't enjoy Paul when he decided to seal his lips. Such a waste. He retreated his hand, creating an illusionary moment of relief, before clasping the pebbled bead between his fingers, squeezing.</p><p> </p><p>A high-pitched moan was literally punched out of Paul, followed by a long whine, evoked by the sensation bordering on painful. To Paul's mortification, it wasn't enough for Ringo to cease the punishment, quite the contrary, as the older man just alternated between Paul's nipples, not bothered at all.</p><p> </p><p>"P-please, please...STOP!"</p><p> </p><p>Ringo decided to let the poor boy catch his breath, admiring the now red nubs. "I'm sorry, but you just can't keep those sounds from me. It's unfair, you know. So, promise not to do that again?"</p><p> </p><p>He decided to reward the positive reply by taking one nipple to his mouth, while his hand fondled the other. He grazed it gently with his teeth, loving the sounds of pleasure Paul didn't dare to push down.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a good boy." Ringo cooed, causing Paul's face to flush pink at the praise. He kissed down his body, spending a while on his tummy, eventually settling between Paul's legs.</p><p> </p><p>"I think yer deserve to be fingered." He paused dramatically, waiting for his words to really sink in. </p><p> </p><p>Paul lifted his head to see how serious it was, tried to close his legs but having a very thin chance to be successful. No coherent throught swirled around his head, no idea as to how to stop it from happening. He considered fighting again, mainly to postpone the act, but couldn't summon the energy. All the manhandling, combined with 2 strong orgasms, left him drained, his body sinking to the mattress. He began to shake his head, not trusting his voice, letting Ringo know he did not want to be fingered like a girl, that he understood the lesson, but it was late for all that.</p><p> </p><p>Ringo dangled the little bottle of lube in front of Paul's eyes. Took his time to uncap it and make a show of squirting it onto his fingers. "Here we go, baby." He exclaimed as he circled Paul's hole to make sure he wouldn't hurt the other man.</p><p> </p><p>He added more of the jelly essence, then began to push the first finger in. Paul yelped at the intrusion, and Ringo kissed the smooth flesh of his inner thighs. "Shh, just relax, princess, it's going to be worth it."</p><p> </p><p>He took his time to let Paul adjust and began to pull back and forth to stretch him. Again, brand new experience for him, but this time he was lucky to stumble upon some queer magazine dedicated to prostate stimulation. Time to put the knowledge into use.</p><p> </p><p>Another finger slipped in, Paul's tightness basically sucking it behind the rim. A brief thought of fucking him crossed Ringo's mind, but he shook it away, tonight was all about Paul. The movement became easier thanks to the generous coat of lube, as Ringo prepared grounds for the third one to join the party.</p><p> </p><p>Paul squirmed on his fingers, trying to shimmy away, which only resulted in him being impaled on Ringo's fingers with force more intense. It wasn't painful, thank God, but the idea of something exploring his inner walls, prodding them, deepened the humiliation.</p><p> </p><p>Ringo felt more confident now, not meeting any resistance, he began to switch the angles, looking for Paul's sweet spot.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmph!"</p><p> </p><p>He knew exactly when he succeeded, Paul's sweet moan of surprise reaching his ears. He had a nice view of his dick too, which reacted with cute twitches every time he rubbed the fleshy part.</p><p> </p><p>Paul couldn't believe what was happening. He had a hope Ringo would get fed up with that if he hadn't reacted at all, but that soon turned into a false suspicion, as moan after moan was drawn from him, pleasure tickling his entire body. "Feels good, huh?" Ringo taunted him, obviously knowing the answer. Paul refused to confirm that, shutting his eyes to control himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no, don't be ashamed, dolly. I just need you to say it, and I'll let you come, don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>Ringo eased the pressure, settling to brushing Paul's prostate every other thrust -- enough to make him frustrated, but so little to take him there. He sneaked one finger to tickle Paul's dick to motivate him. "Wanna cum, kitten? You just have to say it, or am I to keep doing this till the morning? You know I can't sleep anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Paul whimpered, the prospect of the entire night filled with this crushing the remaining pieces of his ego. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth, not a single word coming out, as Ringo decided it was a perfect moment to aim directly at the annoying spot, his other hand squeezing his painfully hard cock. He even had the nerve to laugh, shaking his head fondly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes? Were you saying something?"</p><p> </p><p>Paul shook his head, furious with all the joking and mocking.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be like that, bunny. Is just a little jest. Try again. Like a good boy you are, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Ringo smiled broadly when Paul decided to speak again, voice wet and hoarse from all the screeching.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to-wanna cum, ple-please, let me cu-AH-."</p><p> </p><p>Ringo rubbed the tiny spot steadily, squeezing Paul's dick as he came, spunk getting on his belly. It went on forever and Ringo made sure to milk the very last drop, listening carefully to Paul's cries.</p><p> </p><p>The third orgasm brought Paul into slumber, his mind finally embracing the exhaustion. He didn't even stir when Ringo untied him, a warm, wet cloth cleaning his sweaty body. Or when he dressed him in pyjamas, tucking him in under the covers. It was all so, so far away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Ringo watched as Paul blinked awake, a tired groan leaving his mouth before his eyes opened.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" He asked nervously, recalling the events of the previous day.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, perfect, didn't know you were such a good actor."</p><p> </p><p>Ringo couldn't bring himself to return a smile Paul just offered, scooting a tray full of his boyfriend's favourite snacks and tea. "Really? Wasn't it, I don't know, too much? AREN'T you hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>Paul's smile widened as he brought a hand to Ringo's cheek, caressing it. "I'm completely fine, more than that, I had my safe word, didn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>Ringo nodded, allowing his lips to curl upwards. It earned him a soft peck, before Paul scooted back, munching on the various sweets. </p><p> </p><p>"So," he began in a worried tone. "I did okay then?"</p><p> </p><p>Paul patted the spot next to him, immediately hugging his boyfriend when he climbed to the bed. "Very okay, I do wonder what spurred you that much, a very pleasant surprise that was."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Ringo laughed bashfully, scratching his neck. "I just imagined you've pissed everyone off on the tour and I was the last one to stop the monster you've become."</p><p> </p><p>He enjoyed the amused look Paul shot his way, chewing loudly. Then cleared his throat. "We are going to be pretty vanilla, though, for a week or three?" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>